


A Thrilling Surprise

by peranima



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peranima/pseuds/peranima
Summary: It hints at them having known each other before and having some history, that all ties in with my other story "Possession", so if you're interested in more context, reading that may help.This kind of stuff is so difficult and awkward for me to write, but I wanted to push myself to write something different and difficult. Hopefully it's decent enough and you enjoy.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Original Female Character(s), Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Frank Morrison/Original Female Character(s), Frank Morrison/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A Thrilling Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> It hints at them having known each other before and having some history, that all ties in with my other story "Possession", so if you're interested in more context, reading that may help.  
> This kind of stuff is so difficult and awkward for me to write, but I wanted to push myself to write something different and difficult. Hopefully it's decent enough and you enjoy.

All she had wanted to do was get away from the others for a little bit, to be by herself and enjoy some alone time. She was used to being alone, not being around a bunch of people. She preferred it that way, or maybe she had simply gotten used to it, but being around the others was taxing. At first, she felt fine, she began relaxing, letting herself drop her guard for a moment, something she hadn’t done in years, even before being forced into whatever hell she found herself in. How quickly that all changed though, she never should have let her guard down. Before she knew it, she had been blindfolded, gagged and grabbed away somewhere. She tried to fight, tried to run, but her captor wasn’t letting up, their grip never faulting for a second. Why? Why couldn’t she find even a few moments of peace? Was she meant to be on edge for however long her life was meant to last?

By the time they stopped, she was completely lost. She had tried to remember what way it felt like she was being dragged, how many steps they had taken, how many turns…but they had walked so long she didn’t know where or more like, how far they had gone from the campfire, from safety. Her body was shaking, she was terrified. They weren’t in one of those sick trials, as the others called them, so what would happen to her? If she was killed would he stay dead? Would she be free from her captive if the entity called on her while she was way out here? Maybe…if death would be permanent, this could be a blessing in disguise. Did she really want to die though? Some days yes, many days no, some days she didn’t’ know. She just knew she wanted to escape and feel safe again, to feel free, to feel good.

“Relax. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

That deep, silky voice…she knew that voice, she’d never forget it. How could she after all the time she had spent with him?

“Why’re you doing this?” her voice shook as she asked her captor, asked Danny. How did he ever find her? Were the killers actually allowed to roam around too? She always pictured them being thrown in a stable, separated by stalls from everything and everyone like the wild, unhinged beasts they were. Then again, when she had first gotten there, she had seen Danny right away not too far from the campfire. She had stupidly pushed it out of her mind though.

“You ask me that every time you see me. I’m going to keep giving you the same answer.”

She always asked it because his response of “It’s fun” never sat well with her, it wasn’t an answer she’d ever be happy with. He could have fun with any of the others there, but he always sought her and only her out. Then again, they knew each other, had been so close and intimate with one another, so it probably made things easier, more exciting for him, in some sick way.

“Now, I want you to be a good girl and be quiet now. We’re going to have some fun.” Danny said, she could feel the smirk, no she could see it. He’d always get a certain look on his face when he was in the mood. She could still picture it so vividly and all the feelings she’d feel when she saw I began welling up inside her. She didn’t need to actually see it to feel it, that was how much that man had driven her crazy.

But did she want this as bad as she did then? Her body was already feeling tingly with desire just from the thought of it, but her mind, it kept saying no, but at the same time it was screaming yes. It was at war with itself. Despite the war going on inside her mind and body, she knew one thing for sure, she couldn’t let him know what she was feeling. That would give him way too much power over her, and he already had way too much of that.

He pushed her gently down to her knees, she could tell he was standing right in front of her face. She could feel his warmth, smell his faint scent. Her body started to shake a little. Was it from anticipation or fear? She couldn’t tell. She told herself it was from fear, but deep down she knew it wasn’t.

She heard him crouch down, his hands started to slowly run down her arms, then up her stomach and chest, giving her breasts a light squeeze through her bra and shirt. He was taking his time, feeling every inch of her as if he were touching her for the very first time. She felt goosebumps rise on her skin as his hand ducked under her shirt, his cold hands gliding across her stomach, going further and further up, taking her shirt with them. he yanked it over her head and tossed it aside to the ground. It had barely fallen before she felt his mouth on her neck, softly sucking and licking a trail down to her collarbone, biting down on it rather harshly. She bit down on her lip and flinched. She hated to admit that she didn’t hate it. 

Slowly making his way down, biting her breasts through her bra, licking, sucking, nipping trails across her entire chest, lingering on the spots he knew she loved, caressing circles along her sides and stomach with his hands making her body jerk every time he hit those sweet spots. He knew every spot that drove her crazy too and made sure to pay special attention to them. 

She had to bite her lip harder, she didn’t want to make a sound, she didn’t want to give him that satisfaction. Of course he noticed what she was doing and stopped giving her body all that attention and, as she imagined, leaned back and stared at her. She hated that she couldn’t see the look he was giving her, but she pictured it wasn’t a happy one. 

“Why’re you trying so hard to be quiet? I know you like this, so let me hear it.” his voice was low, he was leaning close, mouth near her ear, his voice sending shivers through her body as he spoke, his warm breath on her cheek sent a chill through her. His hands returned to her body again, roaming it ever so pleasantly. 

His tongue traced along her jaw, back to her ear where he softly bit. His hands sneaked around her and started messing with the fasteners of her bra, he was so close to releasing it. She had to stop it, she couldn’t fall under his spell again. She couldn’t let things go further or she knew she’d be under his control. 

As if coming to her senses, she shoved him away. It was clear he wasn’t expecting it, she heard him stumble back, his hold on her momentarily gone. He quickly regained himself and grabbed her roughly this time, just before she could pull the blindfold off. She wasn’t going to let him do what he wanted that easily though. She fought him, though she knew it’d do nothing. She stood and hit and kicked him, most of them missed him completely, but the ones that made contact only served to make him angry. He grabbed her harshly and slammed her into something. She felt the air escape her lungs painfully and coughed. It stunned her to the point she couldn’t move. Fighting him was dumb, she knew this, but letting him do whatever he wanted was even dumber.

“You better behave yourself.” He was leaning close to her again, but not near her ear, whispering seductively like before. No, it was more menacing this time, he really wasn’t messing around.

“I might prefer you here with me right now, but I won’t hesitate to kill you.” He continued. He really wasn’t going to have her resisting him. 

“Then kill me.” She spat, gasping for air, “It’ll be better than this hell I’m in now.”

“Even if I do kill you right now, you realize you’ll come back, right?” she could imagine him rolling his eyes at her, “I won’t make it quick and painless for you either.” She felt his hand run through her hair, playing with the strands. 

“And next time I see you, it’ll just be worse.” He pulled her hair hard, her face right against his now, “Don’t piss me off.” 

Fear built up inside of her now. This wasn’t how she liked it rough, she didn’t like the threats, the pain that he was giving her now. It wasn’t a good kind of pain and the fear it brought with it…And he already knew what would happen to her if she happened to be killed out here. Then again, he could always be bluffing. Did she want to find out though? Did she actually want to die? If she did, why did she fight through those trials everyday just to survive. If she wanted to die, she could simply give up. Maybe she didn’t want to actually die.

She felt her bra snap off. She hadn’t even felt him messing with it she had been so lost in thought. Instinctively she threw her arms up and covered her now bare chest.

“Stop acting like I haven’t seen it all already and put your arms down.” He ordered. She stood there and looked down, she wasn’t going to give in still, even if her resolve was breaking, even though deep down she wanted it all to happen. But, because of how much he had just frightened her, she wasn’t going to give in, she wasn’t going to let him know it. It was the only thing left she could actually do. It was either have him kill her or have some fun. And really, who wouldn’t pick having some fun? She already knew very well how capable he was at making her feel good, she had planned to let him take her as soon as he said his plans, despite her resisting like she did. How could she just give in ad throw herself at him after what he’s done to her? So, until she was sure she couldn’t take any more of her own stubbornness and he was tired enough of it, she wasn’t going to fully give in. Of course, there was still the possibility that he could kill her after…would he really do that though?

He pulled her arms down, he wasn’t being rough now, he was being gentle, even softly talking to her, reassuring her. He knew he had scared her and was trying to make it all better. Still, she knew he wasn’t going to mess around, wasn’t going to let her. This time, she let it happen. She didn’t say a thing or move, even when he began touching her again, when he began playing with her breasts, squeezing her nipples and playing with them just how she loved. It took so much to hold back the sighs and other noises she wanted to make, but her body was beginning to burn with a deeper desire. She hated her body right now for yearning for it so quickly.

“I hate to admit it, but I forgot how stubborn you can be. You and I both know you love this, so stop pretending like you don’t and give in to me.” He was really trying to coax her into getting more into it, but she couldn’t so quickly. She had to be a little strong for a little longer. He was going to have to wait…then again, he could very easily toss her down and force her. Sure, the idea of him tossing her down and taking her wasn’t bad, but being forced, she could do without that. Would he actually force her though? She told herself no, he had never tried to force her to ever do anything, always stopped if she said no, he didn’t seem like the type to do that. Then again, he didn’t seem the type to kill either. She really didn’t know this man as well as she thought.

A harsh bite to her nipple caused her to hiss out. She hadn’t expected him to do that. Not seeing what he was doing was really throwing her off. No, this wasn’t the first time she had been blindfolded by him, it wasn’t the first time they fooled around while she was, but it was under very different circumstances. Standing there now, she wasn’t sure what would happen. If he was going to cut her, kill her or give her the wildest orgasm of all time. That in and of itself though was rather thrilling. 

“No. What was wrong with her? There was something seriously messed up in her head if she was thinking the possibility of being killed was an orgasmic thrill.

Another bite, harder than the last, shook her from her thoughts, “Stop doing that! It hurts.” She glared, even though he couldn’t see it.

“Then stop letting your mind wander. You need to focus on everything I’m doing.” He retorted. 

“I don’t want to. If I wanted to, I would be.” She snapped.

“At least your body’s telling me it wants it.” he swirled his tongue around her nipple, her body shivered in response, not something she could easily hide.

“Natural reaction that I can’t control.” She sighed out breathily while he pinched the other. She was always way too sensitive there and he knew it far too well. There had been a few times he had even made her cum just by playing with them. Either he was way too skilled or she was far too sensitive. 

She felt him smirk against her skin. It felt so good. He really did know his way around her body. Everything he was doing was beginning to drive her crazy, she wasn’t going to hold up her stubbornness long if he kept it up.

Much to her displeasure though, he pulled away. She wished she could see what he was doing, what look he had at that moment. While it brought on a whole different range of sensation being blindfolded, it had many downsides to it, the biggest one being unable to actually see his handsome face. She wanted to know if he was actually enjoying this as much as her. 

No, no, no. She wasn’t enjoying it, she wasn’t going to, she kept trying to tell herself this feeble lie, trying to hang onto something. Why was she though? She was already into it, she wasn’t going to fight him again, not after what he did, and not with her body feeling the way it was. 

She felt his hands fumbling with her pants now. Quickly, she grabbed them. If he got them off, if they went further, she knew she’d be too weak to resist, she’d lose it all and give into him fully and let herself go.

But his body, touching that surprisingly soft skin of his, running her fingers through his silky hair, touching his slim but muscular chest while he was inside her, feeling his heart racing while they were so intimately connected, his panting breaths as he drew nearer…she wanted to feel it all again, she wanted to cling to him, dig her nails into his broad back and never let go. 

She was sick, how could anyone in their right mind want someone like him to do that to them? There really was something seriously wrong with her.

Unwittingly she stopped resisting, her pants fell and shortly after, so did her underwear. She wanted to cover herself up, to hide from him, but the idea of being completely naked, completely vulnerable, while being blindfolded and not knowing what his next move was, wondering what parts of her he was eyeing, it was thrilling. That feeling was something she hadn’t felt in so long. It was bad. She was wanting more from him. She wanted him to touch her more places, to feel other things from him. How quickly she became weak was embarrassing. 

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed gently down, wordlessly telling her to get on her knees. She reached out and grabbed onto him, using him as leverage as she got to her knees. What was he wanting now? In the back of her mind, she knew. 

And when she heard him fumbling with his pants and heard his zipper, she knew just what he was pulling out. Deep down, the idea of it being out in front of her excited her way too much. She squeezed her legs tight together and shifted, she wanted to reach out and grab it, to shove it in her mouth and devour it. But she could be a little stubborn this one last time. Back when they were together, before she high tailed it away from him, she’d tease him like this sometimes. She’d sit there in front of him and not touch him. She’d teasingly kiss and run her hands everywhere but where he wanted her to, blowing on it gently to tease him more. Of course she wasn’t going to do all of that now. Instead, she was going to just sit there, mouth closed, not moving an inch. If her blindfold was off, she’d stare up at him with a playfully defiant look. He wasn’t going to get that from her either, but maybe, just maybe, she thought, he’d know she was doing it to be a little tease.

“Be a good girl and open your mouth.” he said softly, running his thumb gently across her lips, causing a sweet tickle to run through them. She wanted to open her mouth and suck on his fingers, but she kept it closed. What would he do next if she didn’t immediately give him what he wanted? She didn’t think he’d kill her for being a little stubborn, no he’d only do that if she fought him again. If she did this, it’d just drive him a little crazier, or so she hoped.

Shocking her, his hand slapped across her face, stinging her cheek. She let out a cry that could have been mistaken as a cry of pain or a moan. After the initial shock of it, she felt that thrilling wave flow through her. How she loved it when he got rough with her like that. He didn’t waste any time either, as soon as she opened her mouth when she got slapped, he put his fingers in it, pried it open and shoved himself right in. he didn’t move, he just stood there, dick in her mouth. He expected her to do all the work. Waiting and waiting as patiently as he could for her to do something, anything.

But she didn’t do a thing. She sat there as still as she could, mouth barely closed around it. She was really testing him. His patience was already thin, it had been so long since either of them had done this, he couldn’t take it, and he still had another surprise for her waiting. This was not the time to be teasing him like this. 

She felt him put his hands on either side of her head, gripping her hair, pulling it roughly in a wad in his hand when he did and began thrusting hard in her mouth. She gagged and coughed as it hit the back of her throat, having been unprepared for the further rough intrusion. After a few good thrusts, she put her hands on his legs and squeezed them, it was how she used to tell him it was too much for her. But would he listen now? He gave one more big thrust, pushing his entire penis inside her mouth and held it there, ignoring her hits and pinches to his legs before he pulled out.

She nearly fell back coughing, gasping for air. What was he thinking not warning her first that he was going to do that? She felt him grab her shoulder to steady her, keeping her from falling back. 

“You used to be able to handle way more than that.” He commented while he petted the top of her head sweetly, fixing her messy hair while he did.

“I haven’t done it in a long time.” She said, trying to catch her breath.

“Oh? So you’ve forgotten how to do it?” she would almost feel the smirk on his face.

No. How could she ever forget? He had loved her taking him deep in her mouth, she would never forget how to pleasure him like that, even if she wanted to.

“Yes…” she said meekly. Sure, it was a lie, but she felt he’d know it was too.

“Then show me what you remember.” He ran his hand through her hair lovingly, she could imagine the soft, yet lustful look he was giving her. If only that stupid blindfold wasn’t on…

Still, he didn’t have to say it twice. She had already been reaching up to find it before she said a thing. He had lit the fire deep within her, she didn’t care about being stubborn anymore. After he went at her mouth like that, she knew she couldn’t hide how much she wanted him anymore, how badly she wanted to taste him again.

With a little help from his hand guiding hers, she grabbed onto his penis and stroked it a couple times before she brought her mouth closer, feathering it with light kisses up and down it before she began licking the shaft and moving to the head. She swirled her tongue around it before taking just the tip in her mouth and sucking it softly. Now she wasn’t teasing him to be stubborn, she was doing it because she knew how wild it drove him. He loved when she took it nice and slow before devouring the entire thing.

She gently stroked the shaft as she slowly began taking it in her mouth at an agonizingly slow pace. She was surprised he didn’t start thrusting himself in her mouth again. He must have really been enjoying the feeling of what she was doing. She began to pick up the pace though, bobbing her head quicker, sucking harder, gently squeezing the bits that weren’t in her mouth gently, before taking the entire thing down her throat. It was a little hard at first, but she was getting herself used to the feeling again.

She couldn’t believe how much she had actually missed doing this for him. The feel of his dick sliding in her mouth was always something she loved, it was as if her mouth was made just for him. Between that and the taste of him, that intimate taste that she had been so deprived of for so long was waking the beast inside of her. He had lit the flames, now it was waking the lustful beast. She wanted more of him, wanted to taste more from him. She sucked harder, faster, taking it as deep as she could. She was certain he’d come soon and she couldn’t wait for his hot come to hit her tongue.

Suddenly, he grabbed her hair roughly again and pulled her away before yanking her up to her feet. She was so close, why did he have to stop her? Didn’t he want her to finish?

“Turn around.” He was panting, he had really been enjoying it, but it sounded like he wanted even more. He shoved her into something rough, it felt almost like tree bark. That’s right, they were still outside. The thought that someone else, at any time, could walk over and see them together thrilled her in a whole new way. She needed him in an almost desperate way now.

Thankfully he wasn’t going to make her wait long. He bent her over, making her cling to that tree to keep herself from falling forward and began rubbing his fingers around that sweet spot below. Her entire being shuttered. It had been so long since anyone had touched her there, she wasn’t sure how long she’d be able to hold out for. Not that it’d really matter. With how aroused she was feeling, how into it all she was getting, she’d be ready to go again in no time.

His fingers didn’t linger there for long though. Once they were slicked up enough to satisfy him, he, without little warning or care, shoved them right in her ass. The pain was a bit extreme at first, she hadn’t taken it up there in years and without any further prep, it was hard not to show the pain she felt. Crying out, she tried to move away from his hand, but the way he had her bent over and pinned to the tree made it near impossible to move away. She had nowhere to go. Thankfully, her little cry made him stop.

“Sorry, I forgot how long it’s been.” She felt his body leaning against hers, his warm breath tickling her cheek as he quietly said that. It was enough to fool her into thinking he actually cared. 

But his fingers moved slowly now, he was taking his time, getting her more used to the feeling. She remembered when they had first done this, he had been so sweet, moving slow, stopping when she needed him to, taking care to make sur every bit of it was as painless and pleasurable as possible. And it had been one of the best nights they shared together. After that, once she had gotten more used to it, the little bit of pain that came with him going all in without doing much became something she had gotten a thrill from. It was no wonder he thought she’d feel the same now.

Soon enough, that pain turned into pleasure, the whines of discomfort turned into frantic panting and soft moaning. She wanted to feel more. It was getting to the point his fingers weren’t enough to satisfy her. 

As if he read her mind, his hand stopped and he spoke, by how he sounded, he was reaching his limit too, he was wanting to be inside her just as badly as she wanted him inside, “You wanna do it like this or sitting?” he sounded so impatient. She knew he wanted to shove it in right then and there and go at it, but he was seemingly being considerate. 

“Sitting” she breathily said. Her legs were feeling weak, wobbly, if he were to put it in her now, there was no way she’d be able to stay standing, even with the help of the tree. Not only that, but the idea of riding him, she wanted to do it so badly. Then, she’d be able to wrap her arms around him and be the one giving him all the pleasure while making it for herself. Even if he’d always end up taking control when he was getting close, the feeling that she had a little control while pleasuring him was something she loved when he actually allowed her to do it.

Suddenly, he yanked her up by her hair as his fingers left her. He took a few steps, pulling her along before she heard him sit and pulled her close. She felt Danny feather her breasts with kisses while he guided her down onto his lap. She felt his dick rub against her, she couldn’t wait to feel it inside her again. 

Laying her head in the crook of his neck, she slowly slid against his dick, making sure to get it nice and wet, she didn’t want to take it slow, she didn’t want to have to stop once they started. She was going to make sure it was ready so they didn’t have to worry. Nipping his neck and kissing it tenderly, she reached down and slowly, at first, began lowering herself onto him, Danny’s quickened breathing telling her just how badly he wanted her. Before she could get anymore of him inside her, Danny grabbed her hips and thrust himself hard inside of her. Okay, so maybe taking it a little slower would have been better. But she was too eager for him, she wanted it just as badly, just as quickly, but that pain, even for her it was a little much. 

“Relax.” He whispered in her ear as he bit it. his hands caressed her thighs, running along her ass and lower back. Thankfully he wasn’t being a tyrant and just going for it. It was strange how easily he could kill her, yet he was being so gentle, so sweet, with something like this. 

“If you don’t start moving soon, I’m going to fuck you until you can’t move.” This time, he squeezed her hops hard, fingers digging into her. So maybe he wasn’t being entirely sweet, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t like it either. Her body squirmed under those fingers from the delightful pain they caused her. She almost wanted to just sit there and make him do just what he threatened, but she didn’t think she was fully ready for all that this time around.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and began a little too slowly and almost awkwardly move on top of him, trying to find the perfect speed, the perfect rhythm to satisfy them both. Her pace gradually quickened, her movements falling into what she thought to be perfect, but he seemed to think otherwise.

Either she had been far more out of practice with riding him than she thought or he was real eager to speed things up and finish, because the way he tightly grabbed onto her and began thrusting hard and fast into her said she wasn’t doing it for him.

And she quickly realized what she’d been doing hadn’t been enough for her either. Moans began rising from her, loud and nearly uncontrollable. She fell against him, unable to hold herself up, lying her head in the crook of his neck again while her arms clung to him desperately. She was loving every second of what he was doing and she was letting him know it too. She began pleading with him not to stop, desperate, insatiable for more. It was like he couldn’t give her enough and would never be able to.

Her climax was quickly rising, the way he was going at her, she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold herself back from coming much longer, and he knew it just as well. Still, she tried her best to wait on him, she had wanted to finish with him, but it was getting harder and harder to wait. 

Right before she went over the edge, he suddenly stopped, taking that last wave away from her. She let out a little whine, panting out, “What’re you doing?”

“Ride me until you come.” He was just as out of breath as she was, which only spurred her on. Without waiting a second longer, she began riding him again, wiggling her hips, squeezing him tight, determined to give him just as good of an ending as she knew she was going to get. 

He took one hand from her hip and put it on her throat, squeezing it softly at first, but gradually tightening his hand around that neck of hers until she couldn’t breathe. But that didn’t stop her, if anything, it made her move faster, harder, she loved how it felt. 

“Better hurry and come before you pass out.” He breathily said, now squeezing her throat as tight as he could. She couldn’t breathe and her sight began growing darker, but her climax rose faster and faster until she finally came. Just as she did, he released his hold on her throat, so he could hear her choking moan as her body spasmed from the intense orgasm she just had. Danny grunted at the feeling of it, staying buried deep inside her while she laid against him, trying to catch her breath, while he slowly rubbed her lower back. 

“You didn’t come…” she quietly said as she began kissing and biting his neck softly. She felt him tense and squeeze her hips. Danny was still buried deep inside her, so she decided to wiggle her ass a little to try to entice him to keep going. He had to finish too, she could feel how hard he was, could tell how much he wanted to. 

He stilled her with his hands, “Don’t you worry about that. We’re not done yet.”

“What do you want me to do? You know I’ll do anything for you.” She sucked hard on his neck, still quite in the mood for more. 

He let out a low laugh, “I think it’s time for your surprise.”

Surprise? Now what did he have in mind, what more could he possibly want, or think she needed? He said it was a surprise for her, she was curious what it could be, especially given what kind of place they were in.

“Turn around.” He lifted her up, pulling himself out of her and turned her around, so she was facing away from him, and made her sit back on his lap. He forced her arms behind her and spread her legs far apart with his. It was an awkward position and while she was all about trying new ones, she wasn’t sure how she felt about this, or even what he wanted her to do like that, since she really couldn’t move. He wasn’t inside her any longer either. She really wanted to know what he was plotting. 

Danny reached up and grabbed the blindfold and pulled it off. While it wasn’t the brightest where they were, it was bright enough to blind her momentarily. Blinking a few times to clear her vision, what, or rather who, she saw standing in front of her made her body go cold. Why? Why was he here?

“He’s been waiting so patiently for you. You better reward him good.” Danny softly said in her ear. How long had Frank been there? Had he been there that whole time? And why? He had seen her do all of that with Danny, he was staring right at her naked body. It was too much. She never wanted him to see that side of her, to know that she was like that…but why? Why did it matter? It really didn’t when she thought about it, but that didn’t stop the shame and embarrassment from washing over her. She was so exposed in front of him, his eyes staring at everything presented right to him. Another question ran through her head, why was Danny allowing this? It didn’t seem right to her. 

Frank walked closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb, “If I’d have known you were like this, I’d have tried way harder to get with you.” He paused a moment, eyes meeting hers, “I wonder what else you can handle…”

“Hey.” Danny snapped, “You better not try anything but what we talked about and you saw. You won’t get anything if you do.”

Frank glared down at him, clearly not happy about whatever deranged little agreement they made. Had that been the reason Danny had been holding back so much? She thought he was just in a hurry to screw her and be done with it, but had he been setting boundaries for Frank that entire time instead? She waited for Frank to say some smart ass comment back to him, she was preparing herself for the two to start fighting. If they did, she was going to leave as fast as she possibly could, she didn’t want to be caught in the middle of it.

Instead of that though, much to her surprise, Frank removed his hand from her cheek and met her eyes once more, “What’re you waiting for? Blow me.” He ordered.

She stared up at him unmoving, even after Danny let her arms go from behind her back. He kept an arm around her waist to keep her from falling forward, or was it a way to keep her fully away from Frank, a way of showing him she was still his? It was hard to tell, she knew Danny couldn’t be happy about any of this going on. But why would he even allow it in the first place? So, she didn’t move, didn’t attempt to do anything, if she were being honest, she was afraid of what Danny would do to her if she actually touched Frank.

Danny leaned in close again, “Go ahead. I’ll let it go this one time. Show him everything I’ve taught you.”

She was still hesitant, not only afraid that Danny would do something later on because she actually touched Frank instead of refusing, but also because she was worrying that she wouldn’t be good enough for Frank to enjoy himself, that she wouldn’t be better than his little girlfriend. Julie was so much better than her in every other way, after all…

No, that was wrong. While the thought of Julie doing the same thing to Frank crossed her mind several times, it also made something pop in her head. A wicked little smirked grew across her face. Sure, she may not be as pretty as Julie or have as good of a personality as her, but there was no way Julie could ever be better at this than her. As sick as it may have sounded, she was confident enough in her abilities to pleasure a man that she’d be far better than her. That was something Danny had at least done for her, he showed her the perfect ways to do it. At least it was for him…Still, she was confident enough. Even if she wasn’t fully up to Frank’s standards in every other way, she’d be able to at least give Frank the best time he’d ever had.

Finding some confidence now, she quickly got Frank’s pants open and grabbed a hold of his already hard dick. He really must have liked what he had been watching if he was this hard. 

She couldn’t believe she was finally getting to do this with him. She kept herself distant from him for so long, convincing herself she wouldn’t ever be good enough, that their past meant she couldn’t have him, but now she could. And now that she could, she wasn’t going to stop, she wouldn’t be able to stop once she got a taste of him. It looked amazing, felt so good in her hands. She couldn’t wait to put it in her mouth and taste it, to feel it deep inside her…

She looked up at him while stroking him slowly. His eyes were already filled with lust, his breathing already quickening just from her stroking it the way she was. He wasn’t going to last very long it seemed, so she had better make it the best she could.

She began licking circles around the tip, slowly making her way down the shaft, sucking gently along the way, kissing her way back up it before slowly licking around the tip again. Glancing up periodically, she could tell that what she was doing was just right for him. She thought he’d grow impatient with her slow, teasing method and shove himself down her throat like Danny had done, but he seemed to enjoy it much more than him. She could do this for hours and not get tired of it. There was just something about teasing a man’s dick that she loved, especially when they looked at her the way Frank was.

When she reached the tip again, she put it in her mouth and sucked as softly and gently as she could while rubbing her tongue around it. Frank put his hand in her hair and tightened his hand in it, holding back the urge to thrust in. Slowly, so agonizingly slow, she took more of him in, eyes meeting his as she took in the entirety of him. She held her head there, with his entire dick in her mouth and just stared into his eyes, he was biting his lip, eyes pleading with her to go on, to not stop. She waited as long as she could stand before she pulled it all out and began stroking it again. Frank looked down at her in disappointment. 

“That’s not all you’re doing, is it?” he asked.

“No.” she couldn’t help but laugh softly at him, “I wanted to make sure you wouldn’t come already.” She smiled up at him and put it back in her mouth, making him moan softly. She took it slow a little longer before giving him everything he wanted.

Just like Danny had told her to do, she showed him every last little thing he taught her to do with her mouth, all the things that drove him wild, that made him feel the best he possibly could. Sure, they were two very different people, but the way they responded was the same. It was driving Frank just as crazy as Danny, and the faster she went, the harder and deeper she sucked, the more she could tell, the more she could feel and hear just how much he was loving being inside her mouth.

Frank suddenly yanked her head away, he was apparently wanting something else now. “Can I get her off you?” he panted, asking Danny for permission, which surprised her, he must have really wanted his chance with her.

“Nope. She stays right here.” Danny wasn’t going to let him have full control over her, he was giving him too much as is, any more than that and it’d be beyond his sharing capabilities. 

Frank clearly didn’t like that and glared down at him, but said nothing. Instead, he got on his knees, grabbed her legs and yanked her a little closer, putting her legs over his shoulders. Danny held tight to her waist, he wasn’t going to let her go. 

She was about to complain, sitting that way was rather uncomfortable, but before she could say a thing, Frank’s tongue got to work. It quickly grew difficult to think while his tongue swirled around her, moans began escaping her lips, it felt so amazing. 

“Remember, this is a onetime thing.” Danny whispered in her ear as he nuzzled against her neck. “If I ever find out you’re doing this with him again, I will make sure you’re every death will be pure torture and agony.” 

Frank stuck his fingers deep inside her and quickly moved them, her head was going foggy from the pleasure. Danny gave her neck light kisses, “You are mind and mine alone. Never forget that.”

Despite the threats, her pleasure rose faster and faster, she clenched his fingers tighter as her orgasm drew nearer, but Frank pulled them out and kissed her hard, their tongues entwined. She wanted so much more…

“You’re making this so damn awkward.” He growled out, she glanced up at him and saw him glaring back at Danny, who snickered, his chest vibrated against her back. He said nothing, but she knew he had a devilish smirk on his face.

Still, Frank wasn’t deterred and shoved himself inside of her. She couldn’t believe that he was actually inside of her, that she was finally feeling his dick buried deep inside, that she was going to know the power he had behind him while he slammed it into her. He didn’t give her time to adjust and thrust hard. Maybe it was simply because Frank was inside her after all that time yearning for him, but she couldn’t stop the moans, couldn’t keep them quiet. She threw her arms around him, digging her nails into his back.

It felt so…right. She quickly lost herself in the pleasure, even nearly forgetting Danny was right there, even though she was sitting on him, being fucked by another man right on top of him. At that point, she didn’t even care what was going through his mind. Even if he was pissed about her enjoying another man inside her so much, that she was completely ignoring him, she didn’t care. At that point, the only one she cared about, that she saw, was the man inside her, she was focused only on Frank. 

“You going in or not?” frank asked, his panting had grown heavy, no doubt getting close to finishing. 

“Already at your limit?” Danny taunted. Really, Frank hadn’t been in her very long, but everything before it had been enough to drive him close enough to the edge. Danny was able to hold himself back much longer, able to drag it all out to an agonizing degree. But it was all part of their game, Danny had trained her to do the same, “punishing” her if she came too quickly. Frank though, he still had so much to learn about that. 

“Shut up and do it.” Frank wasn’t amused by the taunting and pulled himself out. 

She felt Danny shift his arms under her ass again and lifted her up, easing it down onto his dick. Once he was fully inside her, Frank pushed himself back inside her. She wasn’t ready for the feeling of having two men inside her. It was intense to say the least, she had never felt something so good before. Nearly coming from just having the both of them inside her, she knew she wouldn’t be able to last long once they started moving. 

Lucky for her, the two men were feeling the same. It wasn’t long before they were ready to finish as well. As soon as she did, Frank released, pulling out and coming all over her chest, and Danny stayed inside her. 

Frank’s mouth pressed against hers again, passionately kissing her, and she gave it right back, neither hiding how much they yearned for each other, how much they’d been wanting it and dare she say, how much they loved one another. It wasn’t until Danny shoved Frank away that they stopped. 

“You finished. Leave.” Danny didn’t sound happy. She guessed that kiss was going a little too far for him. Frank grinned down at him, he knew that Danny had gotten jealous and was eating it up. 

Frank smiled down at her now, “I’ll see you soon.” He leaned down again and kissed her deeply before fixing his clothes and heading off. 

She sighed and laid back against Danny while she let her body relax. He let her for a moment, but grabbed her hair and yanked it back painfully, startling her. 

"If you do anything else with him, you will regret it, don't forget that." He shoved her off his lap, "Go get dressed." He ordered.

Without a word, she quickly grabbed her clothes and dressed. Her foggy mind now cleared of her sickening lust for the two psychotic men she’d just been with, the fear was returning again. She got dressed as quickly as she could while Danny stood there watching her, the look on his face wasn’t a happy one. 

“Why…” she started quietly, “Why did you let that happen if you were just going to get mad about it?” she asked.

“Have to give the person you love something nice once in a while, don’t you? And it’s not like there’s much else I could do.”

Someone you love? Her heart squeezed at the words. He didn’t really love her, she knew this, why would he even say it. He didn’t love her…

“You could not kill me instead.” she meekly said.

Of course he didn’t like that idea and glared down at her, “I already showed my love for you by not killing you back home. It’s different here.” 

She really wished he’d stop saying the word love. No one who loved another person would hurt them the way he hurt her. 

“You saying you didn’t like doing it with him?” he asked. She said nothing and looked away almost ashamed. He knew she liked it, that she had loved it, and saying otherwise or even saying she did, was asking for trouble. Staying quiet was the best thing to do. 

“You better head back. I’ll see you again real soon. We’ll have lots more fun then.” He smiled. 

The fun he was talking about wasn’t something she’d find fun. She turned away from him, she wanted to get back to the campfire, to the others. While it wasn’t necessarily safe, she’d feel safer there than being out where she was. 

Before she could take even two steps away, Danny grabbed her arm and pulled her back into him, holding her close. He fixed her hair, sweetly moving it out of her face before putting his hand under her chin and lifting it. He stared in her eyes a moment before meeting his lips with hers in the most tender kiss she felt she’d ever gotten from him. She felt her knees go weak, the hold that man had on her was ridiculous. 

He parted, “Go.” Was all he said while he let her go. She glanced back at him one last time before hurrying off.


End file.
